1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and to a method of injecting liquid crystal material to the LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal panel for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has upper and lower substrates between which is disposed liquid crystal material. According to the conventional art, the liquid crystal material is generally interposed between the two substrates by a dipping method, which is explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. Hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9cliquid crystal panelxe2x80x9d refers to a panel whose liquid crystal injection space is not filled with liquid crystal material, i.e., a panel without liquid crystal material between the substrates 1 and 2.
Switching elements and other layers (not shown) are formed on the lower substrate 2. On the upper substrate 1 there are generally formed color filters and black matrix (not shown). The upper substrate 1 is smaller than the lower substrate 2, and there is a plurality of data pads 6 and gate pads 7 in FIG. 1. The data and gate pads 6 and 7 are arranged in a double bank type adopted for a large LCD having high resolution. The double bank type has data and gate pads arranged on opposite sides of the lower substrate 2.
In order to assemble the upper and lower substrates, seal patterns 3 are printed in advance in the lower substrate 2. The seal patterns 3 include an open passage 4 for liquid crystal material.
FIG. 3 shows filling a liquid crystal panel with liquid crystal material according to the conventional art. A cassette 8 holding a liquid crystal panel 10 is dipped in a tray 11 containing liquid crystal material 9. The space defined by the seal pattern was evacuated in advance. The injection port 4 heads into the tray 11 and is covered by liquid crystal material 9. The liquid crystal material then is drawn by capillary action into the space defined by the seal patterns 3.
As described above, a portion of the liquid crystal panel 10 dips into the tray 11 . As a result, the liquid crystal material remains on the panel 10 after interposing the liquid crystal material into the panel 10. FIG. 3 shows some of the data pads 6 submerged in the liquid crystal material 9 which may contaminate or pollute the pads 6. Thus, the liquid crystal material remaining on the panel 10 should be removed through additional processing.
FIG. 4 shows another example of liquid crystal panel 10a which has seal patterns 3 having an open passage 4 in a corner. This type of configuration can minimize the submerged portion of the panel 10a. However, this configuration also requires another cleaning process.
As has been shown, the two examples of conventional methods of dip filling a liquid crystal panel require submersion of at least a portion of the panel. As a result, the liquid crystal panel becomes contaminated with excess liquid crystal and must be cleaned. Additionally, the dip filling method wastes valuable liquid crystal material. As a result, dip filling yields high fabrication costs. Accordingly, liquid crystal panels and filling methods are needed which will minimize contamination and waste of materials.
The invention is directed at introducing liquid crystal material into a liquid crystal panel in a fashion that obviates problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
The invention provides a method of injecting liquid crystal material into a liquid crystal panel which reduces fabricating costs by reducing wasted liquid crystal material and by eliminating the cleaning process for residual liquid crystal material.
The invention, in part, provides a method of injecting liquid crystal material into a liquid crystal panel having upper and lower substrates and a seal pattern having an injection port at a peripheral portion thereof, the liquid crystal panel including an open portion that elongates from the injection port to a side of the lower substrate. Filling the liquid crystal panel is accomplished by preparing a tray having a body defining a cavity therein, and a protruded portion extending from the body corresponding to the open portion in the liquid crystal panel. The tray is filled with liquid crystal material. The protruded portion of the tray is attached to the injection port, so that the liquid crystal material in the tray can be injected into the panel through the protruded portion and the injection port.
The invention, in part, provides the open portion of the lower substrate with a wider width than the injection port, so that the liquid crystal material can be easily injected.
Another aspect of the invention, in part, provides a liquid crystal display panel, including: an upper substrate; a lower substrate assembled with the upper substrate, liquid to crystal material interposed between the upper and lower substrates; and a seal pattern formed between the upper and lower substrates. The invention further provides a seal pattern having an injection port so that the lower substrate has an open portion that elongates from the injection port to a side of the lower substrate.
Another aspect of the invention, in part, provides a tray for introducing liquid crystal material into a liquid crystal panel. The tray has a body defining a cavity, and extending from the body is a protruded portion corresponding to an opening in the liquid crystal panel.
Another aspect of the invention, in part, provides a system for filling a liquid crystal material into a liquid crystal panel. The system includes a liquid crystal display panel having an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and an open portion that elongates from an injection port to a side of the lower substrate. The system also includes a tray having a body defining a cavity, and extending from the body is a protruded portion corresponding to the opening in the liquid crystal panel.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.